


Lovely Presentation

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: John offers an explicit present.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Kudos: 5





	Lovely Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, already posted on my website. Not betaed.

  
Casually John strolled into the office. "What are you doing?"  
  
She didn't even look up. "Working as you see."  
  
"Elizabeth - it's your birthday."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You should celebrate. You should throw a party."  
  
"I don't enjoy those things."  
  
"Don't you want a present?"  
  
"Having you here with me is gift enough."  
  
"Ready to unwrap me then?"  
  
"Just give me a minute."  
  
" _Just_ kill me now." John sat down at her desk, presenting himself in the best light. "Since I'm long overdue."  
  
Elizabeth moved her attention to the package in question. "Hmm. I see! Major problems have to be handled first."  



End file.
